Come What May
by DarkAngelGrl22567
Summary: XOVER!MOULIN ROUGE!Roxas is a poor writer in 1899, Paris.He doesn't plan on anything, but that was before Axel and the Moulin Rouge.What happens when they fall in love while someone is after the sizzling red-head?In a world of prostitution can love exist?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, I know I should only be focusing on 'The To Do List' but this idea came to me a while ago and I've tried to suppress it, but after watching the movie again, I just couldn't stop myself. But my first priority will be 'The To Do List'. So, don't panic. **

**This is basically the movie except with a couple little twists on the plotline… And obviously the songs won't be included… But I'll be sure to get the message through without them. **

**So, here's the epilogue to 'Come What May'. I know it's short, but it's not technically a chapter, so I'll have the actual chapter up pretty soon. (Actually, I think my AN is higher up in word count than the actual Epilogue. XD)**

**And without further ado… Here it is!**

Love.

That one word had meant something so strong to me before. And now, it held something stronger. Every time that word is uttered I think of the one person I could ever love.

Axel.

I don't want to disappoint him by letting him be forgotten into the world of the Moulin Rouge and other courtesans. I want everyone to know and remember exactly what true love is.

That's all we have. My definition for love has changed since I met the scorching red-head and even now it changes.

What will never change are my feelings. Even as I write this, nothing will ever change. I will always be a poor, gay, writer, with nothing to expose to the world except this one story that I hope will one-day be known by all. I will always be stuck here, in this half-rotten hotel across from the Moulin Rouge and I will always, _always_ believe in truth, beauty, freedom and above all things…Love.

**Now, you must review!!! **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, first chapter up! I'm sorry it took me so long to write and upload it… I've been really busy and I just haven't found the time until just recently, so, I hope you all like it! C:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, or Moulin Rouge. This makes me depressed to write…**

**So, here it is! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_Come What May_

_Chapter 1_

**1899**

I had just gotten out of my deranged father's house because he couldn't handle my 'obsession with love' but I think it had more to do with my 'obsession with men'. It was no surprise to me when he told me that he found a hotel where I could stay, and I could hopefully come back a 'man' and not 'a naïve imbecile' as he called it.

I had taken to stay at the 'Mansion' hotel; it had once been a huge mansion which the royal family had lived before moving into less… 'sinful' areas of Paris. Now, their home had been turned into a many roomed hotel, laid out with moth-eaten fabric everywhere, and the windows were extremely drafty, if there were windows at all. I had not realized that staying here would change my life forever. How could I?

I had just set out to write my story when a man fell through my roof. And with him quickly followed three others.

"Hello!" Said a man with blonde hair, he was holding a sitar in his right hand and shaking my own with the other. "I'm Demyx, who are you?" I opened my mouth to answer but he pressed on. "I'm so sorry that Luxord here fell through your roof. Hope it isn't any trouble for you."

I couldn't exactly say that it was indeed trouble because, like before, he pressed on.

"Because he's got this condition where one second he'll be as wide awake as the stars, and the next…completely asleep! It's amazing really." He said excitedly.

"Ugh, Dem! How are we going to rehearse now? We're down one person, and we need to get this right! If not, well, you can kiss the play good-bye." Said a man with pink hair.

"Marluxia's right, Demyx," Said a women who was also blonde but it was more my color, with some tendrils hanging loose from the rest which was slicked back. "We still have to convince the owner of that night-club," she spoke the word with disgust. "to let us do the play there, and without a character we're not going to get to rehearse it, let alone actually _do it_!"

The blonde holding the sitar called Demyx tapped his index finger against his lips humming to himself as he paced my room with a thoughtful expression. "Hmmm… Hmmm…" He muttered.

"Um, excuse me… But what is the play about?" I asked, unable to contain my growing curiosity.

He spun around to look at me and opened his mouth as if he were about to answer and suddenly he leaped into the air and screeched, "You!" over and over again. I was very confused for a minute until he pulled me with him while he exited my room and led me up a flight of stairs. Once he flung me into the room, where I stumbled a bit, and the others were inside as well, currently dragging the other blonde out of the my ceiling which had been their floor, he set his sitar down and tackled me with a hug. I was so bewildered that automatically hugged him back while he was screaming in my ear, "You, you!"

"Demyx!" The blonde woman yelled to him. "Calm down, what are you, trying to kill him?" She said, as she tried to detach him from me.

He eventually let go of me and I could fell the pain of the blood in my arms rushing through and I was sure my ribs were bruised. And now he was grasping Larxene's hands and spinning in circles squealing with some unknown glee.

"Don't you see, don't you see? We could use _him_! We could use him to fill in for Luxord!" Demyx shouted as Larxene let go of him and he rounded on me again.

I backed up nervously but when I collided with a strange machine I had never seen before I couldn't escape him. He came up to me and clasped his hands together, jutting out his lower lip a bit and widened his eyes. "Please! Please, will you help us and fill in for Luxord?" He begged me as he bent his knees a little so I would have to look down on him, making me even more uncomfortable.

I looked from him to the women to the pink-haired man and to the unconscious one on the floor and back to him. Before I knew what I saying my consent tumbled nervously from my lips. What I wouldn't know until much later, is that this one tiny decision would change my life in drastic ways.

His eyes got wide with happiness and he tugged on my hand as he led me behind a huge fake mountain and threw some clothes at me which consisted strangely of brown, very tight pants, shoes just one shade darker, a long-sleeved shirt with a brown vest over it, and a brown hat with a feather attached.

"Put these on and we'll be ready when you're done. Ohhh, this is going to be _so_ much fun!" He said as he left me alone with my thoughts and new outfit.

I dressed with a little difficulty, the pants were the worst. I had to keep jumping up and down to get them fully on, and I knew that if the slightest attractive man came into this room, everyone would know what I thought of him in two seconds flat, and that would cover as my most embarrassing moment ever.

Once I emerged it seemed that they moved the unconscious man half-way onto the bed. And Demyx was dressed as a nun, Larxene had ratty clothes on along with a brown top-hat, and Marluxia had on a brown hat also but he had a scarf and a white shirt much like mine and also pants and shoes like mine except they were grey and he was wearing grey suspenders.

And there was another person there that I had never seen before. She had long, brown hair in two pigtails and was dressed in a red-suit but underneath the top she had a white long-sleeved shirt, but the end of the sleeves had ruffles.

She was talking to them about a scene where the nun was supposed to be talking about hills. Which I didn't get at all, why would a nun talk about a hill?

"No, no, no, the hills are ecstatic with artistic fervor!" She said, waving her arms about wildly. None of these ideas even made _sense._

And then she turned around and yelped once she saw me.

"W-Who is this?" She stammered to Demyx.

"He is our replacement for Luxord, Selphie. We wanted to have the chance to rehearse without any interruptions or complications." He said calmly, which surprised me because of how he acted before.

I watched as her eyes went from wide to slits in an instant. "You _replaced_ one of my actors _without my authorization!_" She said her voice breaking as she yelled at him.

"Well, you weren't here, so I didn't think you'd mind, and look!" He said as he scampered over to me, going behind me and grabbing my spiked hair. "He's blonde! Maybe not as blonde as Luxord, but still! And he fits in his clothes!" I didn't totally agree with that. "And he's a writer! Maybe he could help you."

But that was the wrong this to suggest to her because her face got beet-red and she shook from head to toe. "Help me?! I don't need any help! My story is perfectly fine and the poem is perfect as well! How dare you even _suggest_ I need help! If you won't appreciate my talent, I will find someone who will!" And with that, Selphie stomped off, taking her story and poem with her, slamming the door behind her, Luxord jerked awake and yelled something incoherent before collapsing into sleep again.

"Well, that's just _great!_ Not only do we have a new actor to train, we also have to find another writer! Wonderful!" Complained Larxene before slumping onto a bench in front of a piano.

"Didn't you hear me?" Demyx exclaimed to her, causing her to look at him in displeasure. "He can write it and he can act!" he gestured excitedly to me.

I had to interrupt then. I couldn't be quiet any longer. "Wait, I said I'd fill in for that guy," I gestured to Luxord quickly and turned back to Demyx whose expression had visibly fallen, "I never said I was willing to write it! I haven't even written my own story yet!"

"Well, I saw the typewriter in your room so I just assumed you were already a writer." He said his voice soft and he was looking at the floor. "And we really need someone to write the play now that Selphie has left us, and we need someone else to fill in Luxord in case he passes out during production. And I thought you wouldn't mind helping us, you seem like a nice guy and all…But if you don't want to, I guess we can _try_ to find someone else to replace Luxord. It'll probably take a while though."

I knew exactly what he was doing and as much as I didn't want it to work, it did. I felt bad for them. In fact, Demyx's jutted out lip just about had me screaming my "Yes!" to him.

I sucked in a breath, knowing I was going to regret this decision and told him my answer. His pout instantly turned into the biggest grin I'd ever seen. Even Larxene cracked a smile, and from the looks of her, that was a rare thing.

"So, we better get to work on the script." I said, looking around for a typewriter or any kind of instrument that would enable me to jot things down, lest I forget something. "Do you happen to have a typewriter?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to get mine. The thing was about as heavy as I was.

Demyx looked at me apologetically. "No, sorry, Selphie had everything we needed."

I sighed, resolving to get my typewriter. "Alright, I'll get mine. You guys just sit and think about the main plot and everything." I said as I moved out of the room, down the flight of stairs and into my room, glancing up at them through the hole that Luxord had created.

I had no idea how I was going to write a script from scratch and not make it look as though it was my first. Thousands of ideas ran through my head, causing an un-necessary jumbled feeling. I hated to do something without having time to plan it out first, and go through it several times over. I was a planner, I liked to make sure I knew how I was going to do something, and when, not make split-second decisions and say, 'to hell with it' and call it good. But by the way Demyx and Larxene were talking; I wouldn't have that blessed time to think things through. We were just going to have it go through it, try to make it perfect the first time (not likely though) and hope it was good enough for the person we were supposed to be presenting it to. And I still didn't know who that was. This was getting better and better by the second…

I lifted mine up with a grunt and wondered how exactly I was going to lug the thing upstairs. I wasn't very strong, and it took all I could do to get it up this far, and I didn't know if I could do another flight of stairs. But, somehow, I did. With a few stops along the way to catch my breath of course, but I did it.

So, after it was hefted in the room and settled down on the top of the piano, with a little help, I stood in front of it, finger ready for typing as they quickly told me everything they wanted to do.

"Wait, wait, wait." I interrupted. "How do the lyrics go again?"

Demyx huffed and repeated what Selphie had said earlier, and I couldn't believe they were actually _still_ using her work. Couldn't they have any originality?

I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath. "How about the hills are alive with the sound of music? Does that sound good to you guys?"

An immediate silence took over the area. As it continued I couldn't help but feel a little bit of a blush spreading over my cheeks, thinking they thought it was garbage and they wouldn't want me as their writer anymore. "Or, maybe not." I muttered to myself, ripping the page out of the typewriter and crumpling it up before throwing it over in the corner, where many of other pieces of paper had endured the same treatment.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music." Demyx whispered to himself as he was at my left with Larxene on my right, looking over my shoulder at the now new page I had set. "It's perfect!" he shouted, making me jump slightly.

I twisted a bit to look at him properly. "Really?" I asked, as if he was going to say, "No! Are you kidding? 'The hills are alive with the sound of music.'? It's horrible, get out! Get out now!' But he did not. In fact he hugged me again and had another big, goofy grin plastered on his face and Larxene was nodding to herself, obviously agreeing with him.

"He's right. It's just what we need for it. You actually _can _write and act… Interesting." She said to me, and I could feel my face spread into a smile as I beamed at her words. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me in a long time and it felt good to hear such things. Who wouldn't feel good at hearing something like that?

"Thanks. How about I an over-view of what I think it should be about fully and you guys can look it over and tell me what you think?" I offered, hoping they would let my muse do the thinking and see what I could do when only handed a little information about something. When they both shook their heads in agreement I thanked them again and turned to my typewriter, my fingers flying over every letter, making a seemingly deep synopsis of what I thought would make a good story. And without really realizing it as I read it over when I was finished, I realized that what I had written was my life story.

I changed a couple things to make everything seem more dramatic, and I changed the names obviously for privacy, but it was my life from the time I was able to talk up until a month ago, when I first told my father of my dream of writing and he had scoffed at me. As I told them I was done, and beckoned them over for them to read it, I was extremely nervous and bit my lip in habit. I hoped they would like it and not ask too many questions as to how I thought everything up, that wouldn't be very good for the first thing you tell people when you first meet them.

Pretty soon, though, Demyx straightened up (his nose was almost touching the paper he was reading everything so close) and he spun to look at me. The look on his face was amazing. His eyes were all shiny and his face was turned up in a half-smile. I took that as a good sign.

"So? What did you think?" I asked, twisting my hand together over and over as I awaited his ridicule.

"It's great! Just the type of stuff we need for the play and to grab people's attention. It's got everything, drama, angst, sadness, happiness, anger...Although, one thing is missing I was kind of aiming for, but its fine without it."

My face fell. "What is it missing?" Dread began filling my core. What could I possibly be missing in it?

"Well, love." He said simply. My face scrunched up in confusion. "But, don't worry. It's perfectly fine. The hero is a happy-go-lucky kid who feels the need to seek acceptance from complete strangers because his father never did. Sounds good to me."

I groaned. When he said it like that, it made me seem like a total idiot.

Larxene sighed. "Yeah, it's good. We can at least work with it and it'll have a plot. Not just some mindless musical Selphie thought up."

"Okay, great. You guys ready for rehearsal?" I said, trying to sound chipper when instead I was actually not to scream at them, 'Well, I'm sorry my life sucks!'

They nodded at me and as we moved into positions Larxene stopped and stared at me.

"By the way. What's your name, kid?" She asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Roxas." I said simply, not bothering with my last name.

"Nice name. Nice to meet ya, Roxas." She said, holding out her hand. I took it and said, "Nice to meet you, too." And we started with the rehearsal.

* * *

_Hours later…_

We had just done the last scene after approximately twenty-two tries to get it right and lo and behold, we succeeded.

It surprised me at how efficient these two could work when they were dead set on something. I could tell they really wanted to get this play on stage, but I never asked why. It wasn't really any of my business.

"Great! I think we actually nailed it this time." I congratulated them as I sat down on the bed next to Luxord who was currently awake at the moment and was helping us out a little.

"Great!" Demyx said and bounded behind the fake mountain and tossed me my clothes back. "Do you have a tux by any chance?" He asked, as he rummaged through an old looking suit case and withdrew a dark blue full-length dress and two tuxedos's and threw the dress to Larxene and on tux to Luxord, keeping one for himself.

"Erm… Yes. Why?" I questioned. I couldn't figure out why he would ask such a bizarre question.

"Great. You'll need it, and if you don't mind, I need to ask you a personal question…" He said, trailing off, looking wearily at me.

I gulped. "Yes?"

"How do you feel about red-heads?"

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, this was a stupid 'info chapter' and I promise the fluff and romance will come soon, I just needed to get that nasty beginning out of the way before I got into the real good stuff… Hope you all like my choice of character parts, and don't mind the slight twinge in the Moulin Rouge plot…. I won't be changing majorly, just enough to fit everything in nicely and add some drama…. XD**

**Well, you know what you need to do…. Now that you've read you must REVIEW! (I've turned into Dr. Seuss! Awesome! :D)**

**~A.R. 13 **

**(Yes, I changed my name… :P)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter of 'Come What May' and a little faster than I thought it would come out. The blame is partly to the horrid amount of free time I've had lately AND the fact that the next chapter of 'The To Do List' came out fast as well… So, I'm kind of happy with myself. Two updates within a week… Separate stories… But still…**

**Anyway, ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Moulin Rouge. I only own this story.**

**And thanks to my wonderful reviewers so far; **_**RoseRiku, Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles (love this penname XD), **_**and **_**Larxene12**_**. Now, I know we can do better than that, guys! C'mon, give me some love. XD**

**And now, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Come What May**

**Chapter 2 **

As I took a deep breath and watched as all the performers were dancing for the many old men that were sick of their old wives I couldn't help but feel a bit anxious.

I was in my tux and Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia and Luxord – who had amazingly stayed awake this entire time - were in the Moulin Rouge and it was everything I had imagined it to be and more. Everything was rich wooden sculptures and the dance floor was even luxurious.

I still couldn't believe I was actually here, in the Moulin Rouge, and it wasn't a dream either!

The colors from the dresses and the music were only adding to my stimulation. Every beat I could feel within my chest and it just seemed like I could live forever in this moment. It was never ending.

"So, Roxas," Demyx leaned over the table and beckoned me to him. "How are you liking it so far?" He asked a huge grin plastered on his face once we set foot in here.

My own face was split into a grin as well as I answered him. "I love it!"

Demyx nodded his head and smirked at me. "I thought you would. Now, do you know what you're going to do with Axel?" He asked me, his smile falling and was replaced with a serious look which sobered me instantly.

That's right. We were really here so I could present our play to Axel and hopefully convince him to convince Reno and therefore getting everything underway. If Axel wasn't convinced there was no way Reno would go for it.

I sucked in a breath and nodded back at him.

"Yeah, pretty much. But," I looked at him earnestly, "How am I supposed to meet him? Do I just walk to up to him or-"

"No, no." He waved a hand at me. "I've already arranged a meeting with him for you. So, this is just do you know who you're talking to. After this whole thing is done he'll take you up to the Tower were you will make your 'argument'." He slightly giggled at the word 'argument' which left me very confused but I trusted him, so it couldn't mean something bad. At least, I hoped not.

"But, how will he know _me_?" I asked, my anxiety growing every second this conversation persisted, but I had to know.

I had to have _all_ the facts before I even _spoke_ to Axel. It would be just my luck to be a blabbering idiot around him and he'll turn us away because I didn't know what the hell I was doing. Sometimes, I was glad I was such a 'planner', it really helped in situations like this.

"He'll know, trust me. They like to plan just about as much as you do." Demyx rolled his eyes at me.

_Well, someone has to. Otherwise we'd be 'winging' it and we'd end up with nothing at the end._

"Good." Was all I got out before the lights went down and went back up but everything was darker and the spotlight was trained on someone in the middle of the dance floor.

My breathing got shaky and my chest tightened, as well as my trousers as I stared at the red-head in the middle of the floor who was dancing provocatively to the beat of the music all by himself and, somehow, he could make it look incredibly sexy.

Axel.

"So, I take it you like red-heads, then?" Demyx asked me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the man on the dance floor.

"Uh-huh." I managed to choke out as I watched it seem as though Axel was looking directly at me while he was – doing whatever he was doing. He was now joined by a girl and another guy, which didn't make my pants fit any better _at all_.

"Jesus." I breathed as I couldn't stop watching him, along with half of the people in the room at that point.

"Alright, well," Demyx got up just as Axel was starting to dance his way towards me. "I'll see you folks later. Roxas," I slightly inclined my head in his direction. "Good luck." And he left.

I could feel the atmosphere's sudden change as he inched his way toward me, his eyes not leaving mine once. I gulped and my fists tightened against my pants as he finally reached me.

"I believe you are expecting me?" He said and I swear his voice sent shudders down my spine along with finally seeing him close up.

I gulped again, unable to fully swallow and I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him. "Yes," I breathed. "Yes."

He smirked at me and grabbed my hands. "Let's dance." He said huskily, his sweet breath invading my senses like some kind of drug.

But I couldn't move for a moment. Luxord ushered me forward and I ended up grabbing onto Axel and our bodies were fully against each other.

"Eager are we?" Axel smirked at me as he led me down to the dance floor where I needed some more pushing by some of the male dancers there.

He started sort of dancing around me and I was trying my best to dance with him, but I was never one for this kind of dancing. I preferred the slow waltz, myself, but, hey, as long as it was with Axel, I was willing to try anything.

And then he dipped low, dragging his hands down my front like claws and almost touching the fly of my pants, but didn't quite get there before coming back up again, and he was still smirking at me. I couldn't help but groan at the touch and the disappointment that he didn't go lower.

"So, I take it you like our 'show'?" Axel asked me while we were dancing.

"Uh, yes. And I would love to get involved." I told him.

"_Really?_" He asked, showing slight surprise but amusement as well.

I quickly added, "Assuming you like what I do." I didn't want to come off as cocky or arrogant.

We still had to get the play signed off to Reno, which was why I was here in the first place. Not to converse with the sexy red-head in front of me. I had to keep repeating that in my head to not get ahead of myself.

I quickly tipped my hat up as I saw Demyx and the others gesturing for me to do so.

"I'm sure I will." He replied.

I saw everyone start to bend their partner forward while leaning over them so; I grabbed Axel and copied them. "Demyx thought we could maybe…do it in private."

"Did he?" He raised an eyebrow at me as he placed his arms on my shoulders and mine immediately went to his waist.

"Yes, you know, a private," I dipped him backwards again. "play rehearsal."

"Ohhh, a _play rehearsal_."

Dip.

"Oh, I _love_ a little actor." He laughed a bit and backed off, and we were back to him dancing in front of me and me just dancing there, probably looking like a fool.

"Take off your hat!" He shouted at me over and music.

I obeyed, taking off my hat a few seconds after everyone else.

"Alright, I've got to go back to Tifa and Cloud. Go back to your seat and I'll see you in a few minutes." He winked at me as he danced away from me and I could feel my legs start to follow him, but I stopped myself just in time.

I rushed back to my seat as the crowd diminished and left only Axel, and the girl and guy from before on the floor. They were doing a sort of acrobatic tango, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous as the guys hand got dangerously low on Axel.

As the guy had raised Axel up he curled up into a kind of ball and the guy who was holding him dropped him from the sudden change in form.

_Oh my god! _

I raised a little in my seat, barely containing myself from rushing down there to see if he was alright, but the blonde who was holding him quickly picked him back up and shook him a bit, I could see Axel's head lolling to one side, his arms hanging on each side, not moving. The blonde picked him up and practically ran towards an exit that was only for the performers, the girl right behind him.

It was quiet for a few minutes, only hushed whispers of what might have gone wrong. And then, suddenly, a man, also with red hair came bursting from the door and walked quickly to the center of the room, holding a microphone.

"It seems that all of guys and gals out there have gotten Axel excited and feeling a little exhausted from all the dancing." There were groans from the entire building. I couldn't help but think this was all a ruse to avoid the truth, although, I couldn't exactly tell what the 'truth' was.

"Right, you did, Roxas!" Demyx screeched as he clapped me the back hard, apparently back from wherever it was he went, and was laughing along with the rest of them.

"Yeah, sure…" I was in a daze and could only reply Axel collapsing in front of everyone and how it didn't look like this was the first time, according to everyone's reactions to it.

_Gosh, stop it! You're going to drive yourself mad thinking about it! It was probably nothing._

"Right. Well, this man," He gestured towards a man in a tux also, but his black and white hair was tied into a pony-tail and with a right-side eye-patch and a scar on the opposite side. "Is here to bring you to Axel. So, follow him and make Axel _love_ the play."

I nodded and quickly got up and followed the strange man to the Tower.

"So, you excited about being alone with Axey-boy?" The man asked me.

I blinked. 'Axey-boy'? "Uh, I guess so. I've never really done this type of thing before, but I hope he won't laugh at me." I said bashfully.

He was the one who laughed. "Nah. He won't laugh at you. If it's your first time, be glad it's with Axel and not some weirdo… I hear they like to some weird things up there…"

"Right." This conversation didn't seem to make any sense to me, but I went along with it until we got to the door where he opened it for me and gestured me inside.

"Axel with be here in a few." His eye traveled down my frame and back up. "You might wanna get ready before he comes. Lord knows what he's gonna do to you tonight." And he laughed again as he closed the door in front of me, leaving me by myself, in the Tower.

I exhaled loudly. "Okay, Roxas, breathe," I coached myself; "It's not a big deal. Just recite some lines and tell him the plot. That's all you have to do." I said as I fiddled with the paper that had all my notes on the play typed on.

I muttered the lines to myself, trying to make sure I had everything _perfect_ for when Axel got here. I didn't want to seem like an idiot who didn't know what he was doing. I wanted him to be interested in it, and perhaps a little sympathetic for the main character, in other words, me.

It was hard to keep myself from imagining his reaction to when the main characters first boyfriend left him for his sister, or when his mother died from an unknown disease that looked like just the flu, or even when his father didn't accept him being gay and wanted him to move out as soon as possible.

I imagined him almost crying in sadness for him and then I would tell him it was me and he would cry for me and hopefully kiss me and we could proclaim our love for each other and then – wait what? Love for each other? Do I love him? After just one meeting? After only dancing and a couple of exchanged sentences, did I _really _love him?

I think I do. I can't really imagine myself without him, and the thought of that blonde man touching him made my blood boil, or anyone else touching him besides me. And call me crazy but, I think I really do love him, no matter how short of a time we've had already. If things worked out the way they were supposed to, I could have more time with him, and maybe eventually tell him how much I loved him. And maybe, just maybe, he would feel the same for me as well.

"This is a wonderful place for a play rehearsal, don't you think?"

I spun around to come into contact with Axel _in only a robe!_ And a silk robe at that! My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping.

The robe was black and the sleeves were long, but, thankfully, it did nothing to hide what was underneath. It was so small that I could practically see _everything_ he offered, not that that was a bad thing, just, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the play that I had been rehearsing for the past ten minutes.

"Inspirational enough, for you?" He asked huskily.

"Yes." I breathed, shocked that I had the ability to form words in the first place.

He sauntered over to a table that had a bottle surrounded with ice and two glasses, with food all around it. He grabbed the glass bottle out of the ice bin. "A little supper, maybe some champagne?"

I bit my lip. I knew if I had _any_ of that I wouldn't be able to think properly, I was already having issues on that matter and the champagne would make it worse.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could, just, get it over and done with." I said it like a question, weary of his response. He probably thinks I'm rude now, and won't even listen to what I have to say.

I saw him shove the bottle sharply back into the bin and turn around seductively. "Very well."

He walked over to the bed, swinging hips so elegantly lined out by the robe swishing around with his movements. He laid down on it, parting the opening in his robe slightly, just enough so I could get a hint of what was there but not getting the full picture. I was sure I was going to either let out strangled moan and pounce on him or just faint. Either way was not a good thing.

"Well, then, why don't you come down here, and let's," He raised it a little higher, making myself quite clear through the thin pants I was wearing. "get it over and done with."

I gulped. "I prefer to do it standing."

Axel's eyes got a bit wide. "Oh." He said as he moved to get off the bed.

"You don't have to do it standing." I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. I could just tell it to him while he was sitting on the bed, and away from me. "It's just, sometimes, it's quite long and," Axel's eyes got wider, "and I'd like you to be comfortable," His eyebrows raised as his face turned to disbelief.

"It's quite modern, what I do. And it might feel a bit strange at first, but I think, that, if you're open, then you might enjoy it." I smiled at him as I thought of how he would react to the play and I started to get childishly excited again.

He grinned. "I'm sure I will."

After he said that, I realized this would be the time I spoke the plot and reached toward him to have him get the _full _effect of the play itself. But then, I also realized, I had forgotten what I had rehearsed just now.

"Excuse me." I said.

I started to panic as I turned away from him, mumbling to myself and blowing air through my lips, trying to will everything I had learned to come back, but instead all I could think of was the fact that Axel was practically naked except for robe in the same room as me. Little Roxas was, regrettably, doing most of my thinking at the moment and I didn't seem to have enough will to stop it.

I decided to just 'wing' it, even though it almost killed me to do so. I turned around and had started to say something, but I stopped in mid-sentence, because Axel was now rubbing his hands all over himself and making weird noises. What was this guy doing?

"Um, uh…" Was all I could muster out because of the red-heads strange behavior.

I turned back around and did the lip thing again. Trying to desperately to forget that I was extremely attracted to the man lying on the bed behind me.

"C'mon." I said to myself, like saying it out loud might help.

"I think…" I turned back around to see him leaning back, spreading the robe even farther and I could see the shadow underneath it that suggested that Little Axel was not little at all.

His moaning had me biting my tongue to keep from moaning myself. It was so strange to me how one person could have _this_ much of an effect on me, and doing such trivial things, too! It was the most absurd thing I've ever seen or experienced in my life. But, again, I was not complaining.

"Um," Axel breathed, I turned around to see his concerned face looking intensely at me. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, no," YES, YES, YES! "It's just sometimes; it takes a bit longer to…" I broke off there. I couldn't believe I hadn't remembered everything yet! It was despicable!

"Ohh." He sighed, looking understanding.

"Yes, I'm waiting for a bit, of um, _inspiration _to come." I said, as I looked down at the floor, unable to look at him in the eyes anymore because of my shyness.

He got up and strutted over to me. "Yes, yes, yes…let _daddy_ handle this."

I looked at him confused. What the hell did my _father_ have to do with this?

And then he reached slowly down my body and stopped at my pants, I could tell he could feel my size because he cupped me lightly and then squeezed firmly. Spasms of pleasure rang through my body as I gasped at the sudden contact.

"Does that inspire you?" Axel asked me huskily before spinning me onto the bed and yanking a side of his robe aside to show some of his well-toned chest.

"Let's make love." He said, before following me down on the bed.

_WHAT?! _"Make love?" I asked incredulously, looking at him in pure shock, but I couldn't deny how my erection suddenly got much, much stiffer than before, if that was even possible.

"You want to, don't you?" He asked, as he straddled me, and I desperately wanted to just tear the robe off and do as he asked, but I had a job to do. Which meant, as hard as it was, I had to say no. And oh, god, how I wanted to say yes.

When I had opened my mouth to say no, he placed his hand over my mouth, and boy was it soft, I almost kissed it but luckily he pulled his hand away before I could.

"No talking, _feel_ the lines." He said breathlessly.

He quickly un-buttoned my shirt and dived deep into my pants, stroking me slightly, causing a strangled moan escape my lips. My body reacting to his touch, his hands hot against me, causing ripples of delight to spread throughout me.

His hands traveled down to the button of my pants and ripped it open. I gave a surprised huff as I leaned down and watched as I was _so _close to Axel's own sudden erection, which was barely peeking out of his robe.

"Oh," he looked down at my length and back up at my shocked face, "_big_ boy. Yes! I need your acting _now_!"

Oh, god! _I have to get away! __Now!_

I pushed him off of me and scrambled off of the bed, struggling to get my pants back on right. As I was finally got them back on I was concentration on regulating my breathing as I turned back to him.

"It's a little…funny, this…feeling inside me." I murmured. I didn't get an ounce of it.

I needed to get this whole play thing out of the way so I could leave and not be tempted by the man who was, strangely, rolling around the bed and making obscene grunts and groans.

_Oh, to hell with it. _

"There's this little boy, who wanted _nothing _more than to be accepted by his father." I started, choosing to ignore the piece of paper that I had so conveniently remembered was in my pocket the entire time, and just reciting my life story, regardless of the changes that I had made with the others.

And to my surprise Axel froze and sat up, staring at my intently.

"And he'll do anything to get it. Except…he's just a boy, and poor boy, who can't even speak unless his father grants his permission. And when he does it's to speak about politics and businesses, when all the little boy wants to talk about is his poetry and writing and…love."

And I told him everything. Of course in play form. And I had just gotten to the ending where the boy was set to meet his one true love in the most remarkable place in the world. "And then…he sees him. The one he knows he'll love forever." I said as I inched closer so that now I'm on the bed beside him, as his eyes follow my every movement. "He can't take his eyes off him. And he thinks to himself," we inch closer, "I'm going to be with him forever, and never let him go." I finish softly, our faces mere inches from each other, I'm looking into his bright green eyes and he's looking into mine. And for once, I think he's feeling the same as me; entranced in the other.

His hand reaches up and strokes my cheek softly. "I think," He sighs, "I'm in love with a handsome, talented, wonderful…" we move in closer, our lips so close to touching it's driving me insane. "Duke."

I scoff lightly. "Duke? I'm not a duke."

He pulls back abruptly. "Not a duke?"

I shake my head, moving my hand closer to his, so we can touch. "No."

He scrambles up and straightens his robe. "You need to leave. _Now." _He says to me as he pulls me along to the outside of the Tower.

I'm so exasperated as his sudden change in mood that I follow him without fighting or argument. I watch as he yanks the door open leading to the balcony only to show two men, one is Reno, and the other is a man I haven't met before.

His eyes get wider than I've seen as he slams the door shut and leans against it, looking at me. "The Duke!"

And that was the only time where I've cursed in my head. _Oh, shit._

**A/N: Soooo? How'd you like it? I honestly couldn't resist putting the more embarrassing stuff in there for Roxas to deal with. **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I had TONS of fun writing it. ;) **

**Well, now that you've read and now you must REVIEW and make me happy. XD **

**~A.R.13**


End file.
